Descubierto
by Crys-Shia
Summary: Tras volverla a encontrar esa tarde en el Andén que llevaría a sus hijos por primera vez a Hogwarts, Astoria Malfoy intuye que desde hace varios años su esposo no piensa solo en ella… "Draco, dime… tienes que decirme si sientes algo por ella…" AstxDrxHerm


Hola a todos! =) Esta vez vengo trayéndoles un fic super cortito sobre la relación de Draco y Astoria… y Hermione por ahí. Me ha salido de la nada, creo que me inspire viendo nuevamente Deathly Hallows Part 2 y viendo a la actriz que hacía de Astoria, la verdad no sabemos casi nada de ella y me imagine que sentiría la pobrecilla si descubriera que su esposo sigue aferrado a un recuerdo del pasado… en fin, aquí va, espero lo disfruten ;) (Y si no es mucho pedir, amaría me comentaran sus opiniones en un Review :D) Besos!

_Summary: Tras volverla a encontrar esa tarde en el Andén que llevaría a sus hijos por primera vez a Hogwarts, Astoria Malfoy intuye que desde hace varios años su esposo no piensa solo en ella… "Draco, dime… tienes que decirme si sientes algo por ella…". One-shot. Astoria x Draco x Hermione._

* * *

**Descubierto**

Astoria deslizó por encima de su cuerpo el suave camisón blanco humo de seda que le había regalado su suegra esas navidades, se abrigó con una bata de la misma fina tela y el mismo color y se calzó unos zapatos de dormir especialmente hermosos antes de sentarse frente a su gran tocador de marfil blanco y observar su reflejo en el inmenso espejo empotrado en aquel mueble. Se observó durante unos segundos, intentando encontrar algo que denotara sus sentimientos en ese rostro: Nada. Su hermoso semblante se encontraba completamente lozano, inexpresivo y frío, como si se tratara más de una fina y realística estatua que de una mujer de 35 años intentando controlar diversas emociones bajo un velo de aparente tranquilidad. Un brillo apareció de pronto en su ojo izquierdo, amenazando con descender y convertirse en una gruesa lagrima, sin embargo, Astoria Malfoy la atajó con rapidez antes de que surcara sus rosadas mejillas: Draco estaba por llegar a la cama, y ella no podía ponerse a llorar como una adolescente y demostrarle lo que sentía, era, al fin de al cabo, una Malfoy y un comportamiento aprendido de su esposo con los años de convivencia.

Se levantó elegantemente de su mesita de tocador cuando escuchó pasos cercanos a la puerta de la habitación por lo que, recogiendo su cabello largo y marrón en un moño alto, se deslizó dentro de su cama esperando a la persona que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta en ese momento. Al cabo de unos segundos, Draco Malfoy ingresó a la habitación con su pijama de seda negra y una bata del mismo color un poco abierta, dejando a la vista una parte de su pecho con cada paso que daba dentro de la gran habitación del matrimonio. Astoria sintió su corazón latir un poco más rápido cuando él entró, como lo hacía cada vez que lo veía desde hacía unos años. Era increíble, pero a pesar de haberse casado ya hacía 12 años, se podría decir que llevaba recién poco más de 6 años enamorada de él. Casarse por amor no era común entre las familias de sangre pura, como le había dicho una vez su madre, por lo que llegar a enamorarte en el transcurso de tu pareja era una suerte. Una suerte para muchas, pero que ella ahora consideraba una terrible desdicha.

-¿Estas despierta aún? – Draco le preguntó con suavidad mientras tomaba El Profeta de la gaveta de al costado de su cama y se echaba en ella ocupando el extremo de siempre. Astoria giró hacia el lado contrario de él, dándole la espalda, y encogiendo los hombros como si no tuviera importancia – Pensé que con el ajetreo de hoy ibas a estar extenuada – Draco continuó.

-No tengo sueño – respondió ella aún dándole la espalda con una voz tan seca y lúgubre que Draco alzó una ceja de incredulidad, conociendo a la perfección a su esposa luego de tantos años juntos. Por eso mismo, fue perfectamente capaz de darse cuenta que algo extraño le sucedía.

-¿Estas triste porque Scorpius ha empezado hoy el colegio? – Preguntó nuevamente, interesado en el porqué Astoria esa noche no le conversaba animadamente hasta que él le comentara que ya tenía sueño y quería dormir, o no le ofreciera una taza de café para acompañar su lectura nocturna del diario mágico. Era, sin duda, extraño que ella se encontrara despierta y tan arisca a la vez… al menos no se había portado así con él en las noches desde hacía ya varios años.

-No… - respondió ella con voz queda – Solo tengo sueño Draco, duérmete ya -.

Draco arrugó el ceño mirándola con un poco de fastidio ante las palabras que habían salido de los labios de su esposa. No es que siguiera siendo el cerdo altanero y orgulloso que alguna vez fue en su máximo esplendor en Hogwarts, sin embargo, se le hacía chocante que ella le hablara de esa forma a él, sencillamente no estaba acostumbrado, y una parte interior lo sintió como una grave ofensa que le obligó a levantarse, murmurar un "_Como quieras_" despectivo y caminar con dirección a otra habitación de la casa, en la cual se metió, introdujo en la cama y quedó en silencio durante varios minutos. Si, podría ser que a sus 37 años siguiera siendo un poco infantil y orgulloso como antes, al fin de al cabo habían cosas que ni el tiempo podían cambiar, sin embargo, él sabía que su mal humor e intolerancia hacia una simple frase de su esposa esa noche se debía a algo más grave…

_La había visto nuevamente…_

-¿Draco? – Astoria golpeó suavemente la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes donde el rubio se había metido y abrió la puerta con un poco de temor, ingresando con la cabeza gacha como un cachorro asustado – ¿Puedo pasar?

-Pasa – Concedió el rubio con un bufido, intentando controlar su temperamento, después de todo, Astoria no se merecía que se descargara con ella.

Aún con la cabeza levemente gacha, la mujer ingresó silenciosamente a la habitación oscura, dejando filtrar por la puerta abierta un poco de luz que iluminó el perfil del rostro del ex slytherin. Suavemente, se sentó en la cama, al lado de Draco, esperando que él dijera algo pero todo fue silencio. Las ganas de llorar que venía comprimiendo amenazaron con aparecer nuevamente, sin embargo intentó contenerse: contener las lágrimas, contener su enojo, contener su orgullo… porque lo que desde hacía unos años sentía por él era más fuerte que todo eso junto, a pesar de que supiera que él sentía todo eso por otra mujer que no era ella.

_Por Granger. Por Sangresucia Granger._

¿Cuándo se dio cuenta que su esposo sentía algo por la desmarañada y poco agraciada –a su criterio- amiga de Potter? Ni ella misma sabía cuando exactamente, sin embargo definitivamente fue durante los primeros años de casados. Quizás fuese el hecho de que él siempre criticara y despotricara completamente sobre Ron Weasley y su familia, a pesar de que no los veía en años; o quizás el hecho de que siempre la mencionara para hacer alguna comparación odiosa con otra mujer ("_Que feo cabello tiene esa. Casi tan feo como el de esa Sangresucia de Granger…_"), o quizás el hecho que observaba cuando él leía con gran interés las noticias que la mencionaban o inclusive los propios artículos que Granger escribía para luego criticarla durante todo el almuerzo, toda la cena, en fin, durante todo el día. Pero Astoria sabía que lo más delatador era cuando caminaban por Hogsmeade o el Callejon Diagon y Draco volteaba de cuando en cuando cada vez que observaba a alguna mujer con la melena especialmente espesa y castaña cerca a ellos. Lo sabía, simplemente lo sabía. Así como sabía que cuando le hacía el amor, no estaba pensando en ella precisamente.

Al comienzo, esto no le había afectado más que a su propia vanidad, es decir, le molestaba el hecho que Draco se encontrara algo así como obsesionado con una mujer inferior y menos hermosa que ella, sin embargo, creyó que era seguro alguna estupidez de colegio y dado que para los primeros años de relación él no le importaba mucho que digamos, constantemente intentaba despejar esas ideas de su cabeza y pensar en lo verdaderamente importante: su hermosa casa, sus reuniones de sociedad y su hijo que ya se encontraba próximo a nacer. Después del nacimiento de Scorpius, las cosas habían comenzado a marchar bien en Malfoy Hall. Ya no se sentía como una extraña con Draco y el hecho de criar conjuntamente a un hijo había creado cierta complicidad en ellos al punto que podría decirse que se habían llegado a hacer buenos _amigos_. Conversaban de diversos temas, tenían gustos similares y caracteres similares también, aunque grata había sido la sorpresa de Astoria cuando descubrió que Draco Malfoy no era el idiota inescrupuloso y malvado como todos en Slytherin lo pintaban, por el contrario, era hasta amable con ella -solo con ella y su familia, con el resto seguía siendo ciertamente un imbécil- y tenía temas de conversación tan interesantes que Astoria se comenzaba a sentir a gusto en su presencia. No fue hasta que el pequeño Scorpius cumplió 5 años que la mujer se dio cuenta que estaba perdidamente enamorada de su esposo.

La tarde del cumpleaños de Scorpius, todas las familias más influyentes del mundo mágico habían asistido a su residencia para la primera presentación del pequeño en sociedad. Scorpius, sin embargo, no era como los demás niños de sus amigos slytherin: era amable e incluso un poco ingenuo a comparación de los otros '_pequeños matones_', como Astoria los llamaba, por lo que durante toda la fiesta los otros niños se la agarraron con él haciéndolo llorar al final del día. Astoria había temido que Draco hiciera un escándalo y le gritara a su pequeño hijo por no saberse defender o por ponerse a llorar enfrente de todos, sin embargo, grande fue su sorpresa y su agrado cuando observó como Draco corría a los otros niños, les decía a sus padres que enseñaran clase y modales a sus '_horribles hijos_' y abrazara dentro de la casa a Scorpius diciéndole suavemente que no debía llorar y debía defenderse. Esa noche, Astoria comprendió que admiraba y estaba enamorada de Draco Malfoy, y permitió que el rubio la hiciera suya como nunca antes se había dejado serlo.

Todo eso no tenía importancia ahora. Porque, después de tantos años, había comprendido que Draco nunca había dejado de sentir ese sentimiento extraño por Hermione Granger, a quien habían visto en el expreso de Hogwarts muy feliz con sus hijos pelirrojos y el horroroso de su marido. La mirada de Draco se lo había confirmado aquella tarde y su silencio durante todo el trayecto de regreso a casa no había ayudado en nada a la tristeza y frustración que sentía ella en ese momento.

-Ha sido Granger, ¿verdad? – Preguntó a quemarropa.

Draco sintió una punzada repentina en su corazón pero no se molestó en voltear para mentirle, para increparle que estaba volviéndose loca, para engañarla que como iba a ser posible que él estuviera pensando en esa sangresucia, para embaucarla con que simplemente se encontraba cansado y necesitaba un poco de espacio para dormirse. Decidió, en esa ocasión, no confabular ninguna mentira porque en el fondo sabía que Astoria intuía lo que realmente le sucedía… y no quería seguir engañándola, simplemente no se lo merecía.

-¿Quieres quedarte conmigo esta noche? – Le preguntó suavemente. Astoria frunció el ceño.

-Quiero que me contestes…

Draco se levantó de la cama, se acercó hacia su mujer, que estaba a punto de romper su fingida mascara de hielo y ponerse a sollozar en sus brazos, y la abrazó delicadamente tomando el rostro de Astoria entre sus manos y besándola amarga y apasionadamente. Astoria se resistió durante unos segundos, para luego sucumbir ante el intoxicante beso de su esposo que poco a poco la iba arrastrando a la cama de huéspedes, deslizando sus manos por todo el fino camisón de la mujer. Draco cerró con más fuerza los ojos, intentando despejar de su cabeza la imagen de cierta castaña en esa misma posición, devolviéndole el mismo intenso beso, lo que comenzó a lograr poco a poco intentando concentrarse en las finas facciones de su esposa y dejar de lado la imagen de Hermione Granger, que poco a poco comenzaba a esfumarse como una imagen que se iba disolviendo en su cabeza. Porque él sabía que ciertamente Sangresucia Granger no iba a estar pensando en él –y ciertamente era probable que nunca lo hubiera hecho-, porque sabía que sus destinos nunca se iban a entrecruzar y porque sabía que ese sentimiento extraño que tenía por la gryffindor desde la escuela era simplemente incorrecto. _Porque el mismo, con sus palabras, con sus gestos y ofensas hacia Granger había contribuido a ese destino_.

-Draco – gimió bajó él Astoria mirándolo con los ojos llenos de incertidumbre y pasión en iguales partes – Draco, dime… tienes que decirme si sientes algo por ella…

El rubio, sumergido en la boca de su esposa besándola con pasión y fuerza decidió que debía dejar ir ese tonto sentimiento que tantos años le había acompañado. Tenía que olvidarse de ella, de su estúpida melena castaña, sus aires orgullosos que tanto le habían gustado –muy a su gran pesar- en el colegio, esa estúpida sonrisa y ese horrible delicioso olor que desprendía y lo dejaba absorto cada vez que pasaba junto a ella en las clases de pociones. _Tenía que dejarla ir_.

-No Astoria. No….

_Ya no_…

Y jurando que sería la última vez que pensaría en Hermione Granger, volvió a besar con pasión a su esposa, esperando que ese tonto sentimiento que albergaba después de tantos años se esfumara prestamente, como lo había hecho el tren en el cual había partido su hijo esa tarde en el andén, aquel anden donde la había visto nuevamente y donde nuevamente y después de tantos años su corazón había latido.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
